


Lay Me Down Tonight, Lay Me By Your Side

by loveoverpride



Category: Everlark - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had most of these words in a document for months but I had no place for them...And then last night I realized what to do. I never do stuff like this. </p><p>Dedicated to a sweet friend for her upcoming birthday, who adores Katniss & Peeta as much as I do, good lovin', and appreciates Sam Smith songs.  </p><p>Music inspiration: "Lay Me Down" (acoustic) - Sam Smith - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVJcLcuQdOw</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down Tonight, Lay Me By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of these words in a document for months but I had no place for them...And then last night I realized what to do. I never do stuff like this. 
> 
> Dedicated to a sweet friend for her upcoming birthday, who adores Katniss & Peeta as much as I do, good lovin', and appreciates Sam Smith songs. 
> 
> Music inspiration: "Lay Me Down" (acoustic) - Sam Smith - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVJcLcuQdOw

I felt his prickly chin against my inner thighs as he lapped me up like a fresh pool of water.

"So beautiful," he whispered in between intense licks, flicks, and massaging.

Resisting the urge to flinch and pull away, I gripped the pillow that was at my side and took deep breaths.

"Ungh!"

Nonsensical phrases burst out of me. It was so hard to pull it together. This was so unexpected and earth-shattering. I kept from thrashing about but it was no use. Sparks circulated through my legs, my brain, and everywhere else.

"Ohhhh!"

My toes curled repeatedly whenever he nipped at the intersection of thin flesh and burning nerves. He was so good at this; he just knew what it took to get me this way. He blew hot breaths against me, taking a short break from his endeavors. Gritty vocals escaping from below me.

"Yes. You taste so fucking good. Don’t ever leave me."

I lowered my eyes; his mane of blonde swaying back and forth - devouring me. Not some other girl.  _Me._  His lips and mouth glistened with my arousal, eyes huge with desire. A devilish and hungry smirk on his face. One hand was either palming my breasts or gripping my hip, steadying himself and me. The other making moves on my sensitive folds. Making me unravel.

Hips bucking at his touch. Thick digits pushing into my sanctuary. One, then two, fingers moving slow then rushing in me - towards a finish line.

My whole face scrunched; I wasn't able to handle the abundance of pleasure. Not in a way that pushes me over the edge like this. He drove me into an intense bliss as his tongue swirled around and fingers dipped inside at the same damn time.

Then he moved around to loosen the strings of his gym shorts, revealing his length. It was hard and seemed hot when he grazed it along my thigh. I blinked and smiled when he silently asked for permission.

I loudly sighed when he entered me. I was craving him and I wanted him to make me whole. Bracing myself, I was ready for the countless plunges and thrusts.

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I sat up so we could become one over and over. Hearing his raspy moans in my ear made me want him more. The sound of our wet flesh joining echoed in this room we were in. My hips moved along with him; our bodies melding together to reach those special places.

"Yes," I hissed as we looked at each other. We both smiled because this was what we wanted. My lips collided with his and even though it was rough and sloppy, this was perfect.

He bit his lip in determination, so I knew he was close.

He urged me to jump. I was holding on so tightly, waiting for it to happen.

"Let go," he said with short and shaky breaths, "it's alright."

_There._

I honored his request and allowed myself to fall. Everything within me shuddered as I howled for the walls to hear. Moments passed and I finally had the decency to open my eyes. He finally pulled out of me, which made me shiver.

I needed him and this act of desire always reminded me. I realized that I couldn’t breathe without him. I ached for him when he wasn’t here. I missed him like crazy. Knowing he felt the same way was overwhelming. 

He gently smiled, now sitting on his heels, rubbing my legs.

"I... I love you."

His soft reply made me freeze. I couldn't believe this occurred. We had gone through too much for him to even consider it. I didn’t deserve his love. No way, no how.

"Stop, you don't mean that."

Pushing back his hair so I could see his soft blue eyes, I could tell he was serious. Mine were filled with tears. With another series of kisses etched on my skin, he lay beside me and told me again.

"Yes, I do. I love you. So much. Don't deny this. Don't deny me. Let me love you."

“I...love you too.”


End file.
